


This isn't Goodbye

by barrowman_angel



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowman_angel/pseuds/barrowman_angel
Summary: Goodbye isn't forever wrote this small pilot that if you like i can continue





	

After the conversation on roof Bernie helped a rather drunk Serena down back to their office where she called a Taxi to take her home. Serena sat there waiting staring into space.  
Bernie thought for a second before daring to say something. 

"Serena darlin i hope this goodbye isn't forever" Bernie dared to ask 

"i hope not but i can't stay here not at the moment i need time to heal to get myself together, surely you can understand that"

Bernie understood all too well, but that didn't stop it from hurting Emotionally, she tried really hard not to cry 

"Berenice Wolfe don't you cry you'll set me off" Serena said Sternly as she stood up she moved closer to Bernie and pulled her in for a hug "This isn't Goodbye, Just see you later i will come back for you my love one day. so please wait for me" Serena Whispered in Bernie's ear 

"I will always wait for you Serena" Bernie chocked as a single tear ran down her face 

Serena let go of her embrace and left the office. Bernie sat down on the chair by the window and cried as she watched Serena through the blinds as she left AAU. she let all her emotions out at once. she kept saying to herself this was what's best for Serena. but the Emotional pain hurt far more than she thought it would. she hugged herself tight and cried.


End file.
